


Lovesick

by LuciferaBlack



Category: The Blacklist (US TV)
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Phone Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:02:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22163764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciferaBlack/pseuds/LuciferaBlack
Summary: Liz gets a call from Red while they're both in bed. He's in Morocco on a mission and they miss each other. Red opens up about just how much he misses Liz and she confesses her feelings for him, too. They share a sexy time on the phone and eagerly await their reunion the next day.
Relationships: Elizabeth Keen & Raymond Reddington, Elizabeth Keen/Raymond Reddington
Comments: 19
Kudos: 73





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The first chapter is only from Liz's point of view, then the second chapter will include Red's point of view as I normally do. 
> 
> Inspired by the song “Lovesick” by Banks (video with lyrics): https://youtu.be/-nZ3Sm9MuAw
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own The Blacklist or the characters, and I do not make a profit. This is strictly for fan entertainment purposes.

Liz was in bed, unable to fall asleep. She had to go into the black site tomorrow morning to relay some updates from Red to the rest of the task force. She found herself missing him; he was in Morocco, gathering intel only he could obtain. Liz smiled as she imagined Red happily wandering spice markets in his inquisitive and indulgent way. She wished she could’ve gone with him, but rather than checking out spices, he was probably in the seedy underworld somewhere, meeting with his contacts. Liz sighed and looked at the clock, which showed 10:28 p.m. She wondered what Red was doing at this moment. She almost jumped a foot off the bed when the phone rang from her nightstand. Liz tried to calm herself after being startled, then she answered it.

“Hello?” Liz said.

“Lizzie, Hi…how are you?” Red said in a strange tone.

“Good…how are you doing?” She said, puzzled.

“Great, but you know, I really miss you…” He said.

“…Have you been drinking?” She asked suspiciously.

“I’ve had a few beverages.” He said.

“More than a few, by the sounds of it.” She said.

“Well, perhaps. But I was celebrating. I got the intel I hoped for and I can come back tomorrow.” He said.

“Oh, that’s good.” She said, looking forward to his return.

“Yes.” He said.

There was silence on the line for several awkward moments, and Liz wondered what to say, but Red spoke.

“I wish we were celebrating together.” Red said.

“Aww.” Liz responded.

Red chuckled quietly, which made her smile.

“It’s lonely here…” He said.

Liz was astonished; Red was never open about his feelings like this.

“Poor Red. I wish I could’ve come with you. I could’ve kept you company.” She said.

“At least I can talk to you on the phone...that's better than nothing.” He said.

“Yeah.” She said softly.

Red sighed relaxedly and Liz wondered where he was and if he was comfy. She listened and tried to picture him reclining somewhere.

“What are you wearing?” Red asked.

“Red...” Liz scoffed, thinking he was just joking.

“No, seriously. What are you wearing right now, sweetheart?” Red said.

Liz began blushing.

“…Oh, just the usual.” Liz said.

“Jeans and a blouse after ten o'clock? Hardly.” Red said amusedly.

Liz wasn’t aware he was so well versed in time zones.

“Well, I’m actually…um…not wearing anything. I’m in bed and I decided not to wear pyjamas. Is that honest enough for you?” Liz said.

“Hm. Definitely. It gives me something to think about…” Red said suavely.

Liz wasn’t sure if she should be annoyed or flattered that he was drunk dialling her to flirt with her, but she was certainly intrigued. Red had never been this forward about his feelings towards her. She was also pleased that he had a romantic or at least lustful interest in her, like she had towards him. Neither of them had allowed anything to happen between them before.

“Um…what about you?” Liz asked curiously.

Liz heard a slight rustling sound, then a breath like Red was getting comfy again.

“I _was_ wearing my silk boxers, but now I’m naked. I’m in bed too.” He said.

“ _Oh_ …” She responded dreamily; she suddenly tried to picture what he looked like naked.

“Does that surprise you?” He asked.

“Not really, actually.” She said, then they both chuckled.

“Does it…excite you?” He asked flirtatiously.

Liz wasn’t about to start lying at this point.

“Yeah, it does.” She admitted.

“Mm.” He responded quietly.

Liz listened intently for several moments.

“Are you…?” She began.

“No, not yet…do you _want_ me to touch myself, Lizzie?” He said.

Liz couldn’t believe Red just asked her that, but once again, she chose to answer truthfully.

“Yes…” She said shyly.

Red sighed into the phone.

“I hoped you’d say that. I’m lonely and horny as hell, and I only want _you_ , Lizzie.” He said breathily.

“Oh, Red…” Liz said in surprise.

“I want you to play with yourself, baby.” Red said.

Liz relaxed on her back, resting on her pillow again. She opened her legs and reached down to start pressing in slow gentle circles on her clit. She sighed softly into the phone.

“I am.” She purred.

“Good girl.” He rumbled.

Liz pressed the phone to her ear, relishing the closeness of his voice. It was as if he were there in bed with her, talking in her ear. The thought aroused her even further.

“Red, what are you doing? I wanna picture it.” She urged.

“I’ve got my cock in my hand…I’m slowly going up and down, stroking it, making myself harder…” He said in a low voice.

“Oh god.” She breathed.

Red sighed again.

“Tell me what you’re doing, baby.” He said softly.

“I’m…moving my fingers in circles, and I’m getting really horny. I wish you were here…” She said.

“Mmm. I’d give anything to be there. Talk dirty, Lizzie…is your clit hard?” He said.

Liz breathed heavier into the phone.

“Yes, it’s hard…” Liz said shyly.

“Mm.” Red responded.

Liz decided to be adventurous and go for it.

“I wish I could feel your tongue on my clit…” Liz said.

“ _Ohh_ yes.” Red moaned breathily.

Liz was encouraged by his response.

“My pussy is soaking wet for you. I wish your cock was inside me.” She said breathily.

“Oh, _Lizzie_ …I’m rock hard…I’d love to feel your wet pussy slipping over my cock. Put your fingers inside, baby.” He said, breathing heavier.

Liz moaned and slid two fingers into herself while nudging her clit with the heel of her hand. They listened to each other’s breathing and quiet moans. Liz wished she knew what Red looked like naked, and what his cock looked like, but her mind conjured up a very sexy approximation.

“I wish I could taste you.” Red said lustfully.

“You too. I wanna suck your cock.” Liz said breathily.

Red moaned breathily.

“Mm…go faster and tighter…just under the head of your cock. Pump it hard.” Liz encouraged lustfully.

Red’s breathing became ragged and Liz was on the verge of climaxing as she listened to him and pictured him quickly pumping his cock. She whimpered into the phone, which caused him to swear under his breath. He obviously loved the sounds she made.

“I’m close. I want you to come with me. Come all over…” Liz said breathily.

Red groaned in response and she heard him become breathless. Liz was breathless, too, and a few moments later, she tensed up and writhed in ecstasy as she orgasmed. Red groaned again and breathed heavily into the phone as he came. Liz relished the sounds he made and she could imagine his semen spurting out onto his abdomen as he lay on his bed. They caught their breath and it seemed neither of them were sure of what to say next.

“Lizzie, that was…oh my _goodness_.” Red said in amazement.

Liz giggled delightedly and withdrew her fingers from herself. She put her knees together.

“Red…” She said.

“Yes, sweetheart?” He said.

“Are you gonna remember this tomorrow?” She asked.

“I’ll never forget it! I haven’t had _that_ much to drink.” He said.

Liz smiled; while things were going to be awkward with Red when they saw each other face to face tomorrow, she was happy he’d remember.

“That’s good. I won’t forget it either!” She said giddily.

“Wonderful.” He said.

Liz heard Red grunt like he was reaching for something, then a familiar sound a few times.

“I’m just grabbing some tissues. I’ve made quite the mess, thanks to you.” Red said lightheartedly.

Liz squeezed her legs together and giggled in a coy manner. She bit her lip and pictured him wiping his abdomen.

“Hey Red?” Liz said.

“Yes, baby.” Red said.

“…I love you.” She said.

Liz cringed as a few moments of silence passed.

“I love you too, Lizzie.” He said, with sincerity and relief in his tone.

“Can you um…come over to my place when you get back? I wanna see you.” She said.

“Of course. I’ll see you around supper time tomorrow. Okay?” He said.

“Okay!” She said happily.

Red yawned and then Liz yawned, too.

“I need to get some sleep, and so do you. I’ll be home tomorrow.” Red said.

“Okay. Goodnight, Red.” Liz said lovingly.

“Night, Lizzie.” Red said softly.

They hesitated to hang up, and Liz giggled.

“Okay, I’m gonna hang up now. Love you.” She said.

“Love you too.” He said.

Liz reluctantly hung up so that they could get to sleep. Red had said he was coming ‘home’ tomorrow; it sounded so sweet, and so nice. He still saw her as his ‘home’. She’d make his homecoming very special, she decided.

(To Be Continued…)


	2. Chapter 2

Red was tired and feeling a little jet-lagged as Dembe drove him to Lizzie’s apartment, but his excitement to see her energized him. He could hardly believe he called her in the wee hours of the morning, after several celebratory glasses of scotch and that they’d ended up having phone sex. The recollection of the incident almost made him blush; he never wanted to lose control like that and just blurt out his secret feelings for her, but now they were out in the open—and she felt the same. Red was astonished. Dembe caught him smiling in the rearview mirror, and he smiled knowingly at him. Dembe knew only Lizzie could make him smile like this.

Liz bustled around her apartment, putting the finishing touches on Red’s private homecoming party. She was both thrilled and nervous when he knocked on her door. She took a deep breath and then rushed to open the door. They smiled at each other a little nervously.

“Hi…” Liz said coyly.

“Hello, sweetheart.” Red said.

“Come in.” She said, ushering him inside.

Liz excitedly took Red into her dining room and sat him down at the table, where she’d laid out an assortment of foods.

“You didn’t have to go to any trouble for me, Lizzie.” Red said.

“It was no trouble. I wanted to give you some homemade treats and healthy, rejuvenating fruits after your…celebration. Plus the jet-lag.” Liz said.

“You’re incredibly sweet. Thank you.” He said, then he helped himself to a date square.

Red wasn’t sure how Lizzie knew he loved date squares, but he supposed his love of sweet things would give her the clue.

“Mm.” He responded, while she smiled at him.

Red drank some water and then they both had strawberries. When they finished their snack, they furtively glanced at each other. Liz felt extremely excited; she could hardly contain herself, but she wanted to gauge how Red was feeling.

“That was quite the phone conversation…” Red said, broaching the subject.

Liz giggled delightedly.

“Yeah, it really was.” Liz said happily.

They smirked at each other.

“I feel a tad embarrassed for calling you like that…but I don’t regret it, Lizzie. I think I needed the ‘liquid courage’ to be able to admit my feelings.” He said wryly.

Liz put her hand on top of his, as he rested it on the table.

“I’m glad you called me like that, and I don’t regret it either. We finally got our feelings out in the open.” Liz said, grasping his hand.

“We certainly did.” He said humorously, and they chuckled.

Liz blushed a little.

“Um…do you need to have a nap or get settled in for a while…?” Liz asked.

Red picked up on the hint, and he smiled.

“No, I’m feeling remarkably energized…” He said suavely.

Lizzie looked coy again, and she bit her lip excitedly.

“Okay. Do you want to…go in the bedroom?” She said.

“Definitely. Lead the way.” He said.

Lizzie giggled as she led him down the hall into her bedroom. She then turned to him and surprised him by taking her t-shirt off to reveal an ultra sexy dark red satin bra with black lace trim. Red couldn’t help staring at her cleavage, but that was clearly her goal, as she got a gratified smirk on her face. She then pulled her jeans down and took them off. Lizzie stood before him in a scanty black and red garter belt, thong panties and thigh-high stockings. Red had never seen Lizzie in so little clothing before, never mind in sultry lingerie. He was dumbfounded for several moments, but then he managed to take his suit jacket off.

Liz giggled at Red’s look of astonishment, then she undid his vest buttons.

“I’ve missed you, Red. Even before your call, I was thinking about you a lot. And _after_ the call…well, I could hardly wait to see you.” Liz said, eagerly helping him undress.

“Same here, baby.” Red said, quickly taking his trousers off.

Liz watched Red take his socks off, then she lustfully surveyed him in his boxer briefs; she could see the outline of his growing bulge. She stepped closer and put her hands on his bare chest. He felt warm, strong and manly. Liz lightly brushed their lips together, then she pressed into a kiss. She felt Red’s hands gently land on her shoulders, and as they kissed more passionately, he slid them down to hold her waist. Red heard Lizzie moan very softly and quietly in pleasure as they deepened the kiss, delicately tonguing each other’s mouths. It was the sweetest sound, and she had the sweetest lips. Red couldn’t resist grasping Lizzie’s hips and pulling her closer. Their lower bodies connected, and his erection pressed against her abdomen.

Liz whimpered and stood on her tip-toes to get a more satisfying sensation from pressing against Red. It still wasn’t enough. To move things along, she stopped the kiss and while they caught their breath, she lowered herself in front of him. She grasped his waistband and slowly pulled his underwear down, then she knelt on the floor. Liz blushed as she lustfully eyed Red’s erection; he was even sexier than in her mind during their phone sex. She felt like her satin thong might be getting soaked right about now. Red was dying to see Lizzie naked and to explore her body, but he also wanted this. He let her grasp his cock and take him into her mouth.

“Ohh Lizzie…” Red sighed, closing his eyes as he was surrounded by her warm mouth.

Red felt Lizzie take him deeper, and she used her hand at his base. She made a tiny whimpering sound and she looked lustful and very gratified, not to mention focused on what she was doing. Liz loved Red’s taste, and she loved giving him pleasure. She wanted to explore him, so she pulled back and worked her tongue over and around the head of his cock, causing his breathing to become heavier. She then sucked on him while delicately fondling his sac. Red groaned quietly and petted Lizzie’s hair. He was tempted to keep going, but he wanted to do so much more.

“…Sweetheart…I won’t last…let’s get on the bed.” Red said.

Liz stopped and gently released Red, then she stood up and licked her lips. She watched his eyes burn with lust as she removed her bra, then the rest of her lingerie. He waited for her to get on the bed first, then he followed her.

“Lay back, baby. I want to see you…touch you… _taste_ you…” Red said quietly as he lightly nuzzled her ear and neck.

Liz moaned softly at the sound of his voice and the promises of more pleasure. She felt Red’s lips and tongue on her neck while he slowly caressed one breast, then eventually the other. He really took his time, which heightened her arousal. Liz was engulfed by erotic sensations as Red travelled her body, simultaneously using his mouth and hands. She breathed heavier as he lightly suckled her nipple while his fingertips wandered down her tummy. Red smirked slightly as Lizzie’s tummy tensed from the tickling sensation; he lovingly planted kisses on her breasts and traced the top of her pubic area with his finger. He then looked into her blue eyes, which were hooded with arousal and lust; she gave him a look of longing as she opened her legs, hinting where she wanted to be touched next. He took great pleasure in gently cupping her centre, making her moan sweetly. Lizzie’s soft warm folds against his hand drove him crazy.

Liz got lost in another of Red’s seductive kisses as he pressed in slow circles on her sensitive flesh. As her clit became harder and she was getting more intense pleasure, she ground her hips in rhythm with his hand, tempted to climb to the peak. Just then, Red moved down on the bed and eagerly put his face between her thighs; she felt his mouth latch onto her, giving her a sucking sensation on her clit.

“Oh god, _Red_ …” Liz purred breathily.

“Mm.” Red rumbled lustfully.

Red was enraptured with the feel and taste of Lizzie, and the sounds she was making. Her scent aroused him even further, so that his erection twitched, craving stimulation. He put his hands under her butt and lifted her slightly so that he could dip his tongue into her opening. Her silky fluid was abundant. He moaned, and she whined impatiently.

“Red, I want your cock inside me.” Liz moaned.

“I brought some condoms—“ Red said.

“No. I’m on the pill and I want to feel it when you come.” She said lustfully.

“Mmm. Alright, baby.” He said, getting on top of her.

They eagerly kissed and Liz pulled Red closer. Her brow furrowed in concern as she ran her hands up his back.

“Do they hurt?” Liz asked of his scars.

“No, sweetheart.” Red said softly; he appreciated her sweetness.

“Good.” She said quietly, then she pulled his lower back and ground her hips, rubbing herself against his erection.

Red didn’t hesitate to reach down and guide his tip to Lizzie’s entrance; he rubbed against her inner lips and coated himself with her wetness, then he gently slid inside. He closed his eyes in bliss as he entered Lizzie, but then he watched her face as he nudged deeper. She was flushed and looked lustful; she gave him a seductive, wanton look before pulling him again. He pushed all the way in, then he paused for several moments. They both breathed heavier as he gyrated his hips, teasing her. Liz moaned and writhed under Red, then he finally began thrusting steadily.

“Ohhhh yes…” Liz moaned breathily.

Liz arched her back and embraced Red, getting even closer to him. He put more weight on her, so she held onto his shoulders and brought her knees up higher at his sides. She whimpered as she rocked her hips, meeting his thrusts. Red loved hearing Lizzie’s soft little whimpers.

“Is that good, baby?” Red rumbled next to her ear.

“Mm… _yes!”_ Liz mewled.

“You feel amazing.” He whispered.

“Mmm. You too. I’ve wanted this for so long.” She admitted.

This rocked Red’s world; he had no idea she wanted him before their phone sex.

“Oh, Lizzie…me too.” He moaned.

Red thrust faster, aroused and encouraged by how much Lizzie craved him. She grasped his shoulders and whimpered in ecstasy; he felt her getting tighter and more slippery around his cock. Liz was thrilled to feel Red bucking his hips harder and faster. His cock was exquisitely rubbing her g-spot as it quickly glided in and out. She was progressing towards the peak and so was he. Red was breathing harshly and grunting.

“Baby…I’m gonna come…” Red said urgently.

“Yes! Oh! _Red!”_ Liz mewled.

Liz was ecstatic and eager for Red to come in her; her excitement and arousal mirrored his, and they were both pushed to the edge. They took gasping breaths and Red started to lose his rhythm. Liz cried out loudly as she reached her orgasm. She tensed up and held Red tightly as the powerful waves of pleasure coursed through her. Red nudged against Lizzie’s tight walls as she gripped his cock, then he groaned intensely and nuzzled her as he came. The rapturous release overtook him and he spurted repeatedly into Lizzie as she still softly moaned and mewled. Red slid his hands under Lizzie’s back and hugged her while they caught their breath. She hummed contentedly and hugged him tightly, too. He then lifted up a bit to gaze adoringly at her face.

“You’re amazing.” Red said.

“So are you.” Liz purred, then she wriggled to feel the warm slippery sensation from his semen inside her.

“Mm.” He responded.

They didn’t want to separate, so they stayed like this for a while, then Red kissed Lizzie and gently got off her. He immediately wrapped her in his arms and she snuggled against him. He sighed and happily reflected on the situation.

“My beautiful, sweet Lizzie…I’ve wanted to do this with you for years. I never expected it to actually happen.” Red said quietly.

Liz smiled happily.

“Me too. I’ve always found you _really_ attractive, and you’re sweet to me. I never thought anything would happen between us.” Liz said.

“I’m sorry I didn’t open up to you sooner, sweetheart. You know what I’m like, it’s hard to be vulnerable…” He confessed.

“I know. It’s okay, Red…but I hope we can stay like this. I love you.” She said.

“I love you too. So much. I want to be with you, like this, from now on…if you’ll have me.” He said.

Liz squeezed Red in a big hug.

“Of course I’ll have you, silly. Will you have _me_?” She said.

“Oh, I’ll have you. Regularly.” He said flirtatiously, groping her butt cheek.

Liz giggled delightedly, then she put her hand on Red’s cheek and kissed him.

“Let’s sleep for a while. You need to sleep after your flight…” Liz said.

“Yes, I’m feeling tired again.” Red said, smirking.

“Yeah. Poor Red…plus, we need to rest up for later, when we do it again…” She said softly.

“Ooh.” He responded, intrigued.

Liz giggled and pulled the blankets up; she closed her eyes and relaxed in Red’s arms, feeling extremely happy. Red felt extremely happy, too, because he finally had Lizzie in his arms.

**The End**


End file.
